classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Outpost Teleporting
Category:Transportationcategory:guidesCategory:Featured Articles Outpost Teleportation Information Description A form of transportation which allows you to teleport to your Allegiance city directly to and from any outpost for which you have completed the necessary requirements and do not fall under a specific restriction (see below). Requirements * Your rank in your home nation must be 3 or higher. * Your main job must be Level 10 (or higher, depending on the region). See the list below for details. * You must have completed the Supply Run Mission to the desired region. These are available from any City Conquest Overseer belonging to your current nation. The quest itself has no level restrictions. If you change your Allegiance, all Supply Runs that you have completed are lost, even if you later change back to that nation. You will have to redo the Supply Runs in order to unlock Outpost Teleports again. Restrictions * Your home nation must have conquest-control of the desired region in order to have the Supply Run Mission available to you. However, once you have completed the Supply Run Mission, Outpost Teleporting to/from that region remains available to you, even if your nation loses control of it. * Outpost to Home Nation teleportation is not available in regions which are under Beastman control (as there is no Outpost Vendor to teleport you). However, in such cases, you can still Teleport from your Home Nation to the Outpost, and you will end up in front of the Beastman flag -- where the Outpost Vendor would have been. * You must pay a fee for each use of the Outpost Teleportation service. This fee ranges from 100 to 3250 gil, depending primarily on whether your Home Nation still controls the region, but also on the region's "toughness." * Teleportation to an outpost is only given by your Allegiance specific Outpost Teleport NPC, in your Home Nation. Even when your Home Nation is under an alliance with another nation, the allied nation's Teleport NPC will not provide his service to you. * You cannot teleport from one Outpost to another; teleportation always involves your Home Nation's Teleport NPC. Of course, you can teleport from one region to your Home Nation and then out to another region. Reported Outpost to Home Nation teleportation may not be available in regions that are under Beastman influence, even if the region is NOT under Beastman control. Players have reported being unable to teleport home due to "lack of influence". (Beastmen influence over 95% more or less.) Enchantment: Outpost Warp Conquest Overseers offer Return Rings and Homing Rings for a basic fee of 2,500 and 9,000 Conquest Points, respectively. They differ in number of charges (10 and 30) and can be used to Warp yourself to the Outpost in the current Region if certain requirements are met: * You have done the Supply Run Mission for the current region. * The region is under control of your Home Nation. Special Teleportation Service: Oldton Movalpolos The Goblin Outpost Vendor Bartabaq at Oldton Movalpolos offers a teleportation service for all characters to your Allegiance Outpost Teleport NPC without any supplies quest. There is no known way to teleport from a city to Movalpolos. Because regional Conquest-control of the Movalpolos region is extremely rare on all worlds (servers), the NPC is virtually non-existent and level requirements are unknown (should be either 35-40 or without any level requirements, according to mob level of the area). * Notes: Even if some nation gets ahold of Movalpolos, you can't get supplies to there. Outpost Teleporter Locations - City Outpost Teleporter Locations - Region Level Requirements and Pricing * In order to obtain the Supply Run Mission for Tavnazian Archipelago, you must be on or past Promathia Mission 4-1. ‡ Level availability and prices were lowered in the June 2007 Update. Reference: Magic Transportation *'Warp NPCs' are NPCs that offer - sometimes requiring a fee - the Teleportation from one place to another. *Teleport Spells can be cast by White Mages to teleport Party Members within spell casting range to a Telepoint Crystal. **There are Enchanted Items available that let you travel to the Gate Crystals without the help of a White Mage. **Several special enchanted items will let you travel to other locations, such as Tavnazian Safehold (Tavnazian Ring), Wajaom Woodlands (Olduum Ring) or Ru'Lude Gardens (Ducal Guard's Ring, Maat's Cap, Laurel Crown, Stars Cap). *'Home Points' allow you to set a location to travel back to via Black Magic Spells (Warp,Warp II), enchanted Items or Instant Warp Scrolls. *Staging Points in the Near East offer Runic Portals, which have to be traveled to and used once to unlock and allow Instant Travel between Staging Points and Aht Urhgan Whitegate.